Bajo la luna dorada
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: "Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos." AU.


**Aclaración: **La historia está inspirada en la película _Copacabana_.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ pertenecen a su respectiva autora mientras que parte de la trama le pertenece a James Lipton y Barry Manilow, lo demás es invento mío.

* * *

**Mayo 3 de 1948, Kioto**

Mientras caminaba, Nezuko Kamado estaba temblando, a pesar de que era una tarde tibia de primavera. Tanjiro, su hermano mayor, al verla en ese estado, le sonrió alentadoramente. Los dos hermanos abandonaron su aldea natal con el propósito de mejorar la vida de su familia. Desde la muerte de su padre, el dinero escaseaba y la situación se ponía cada vez más difícil.

Kioto, una ciudad enorme, se convirtió en su destino. Era un lugar lleno de cosas nuevas; los hermanos se sorprendieron mucho por la cantidad enorme de personas que allí vivían, además las luces que la iluminaban parecían eternas. Tanjiro, gracias a su carisma, consiguió rápidamente un empleo como aprendiz de cocinero en un hotel, con una paga sorprendentemente buena.

Nezuko era otra historia. Su personalidad tímida e insegura le impidió realizar una entrevista de trabajo decente. Durante dichas entrevistas, ella se ponía tan nerviosa que su mente era incapaz de hilar ideas coherentes, haciendo que fracasara rotundamente en dar una buena impresión.

Después de una tarde llena de rechazos, los hermanos se detuvieron en un puesto ambulante de ramen, era la única comida decente que podían permitirse con el poco dinero que llevaban.

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás algo —Tanjiro comentó mientras removía los fideos con sus palillos de bambú.

—Yo no quiero defraudar a nuestra familia, prometí ayudarlos y eso es lo que haré —Nezuko murmuró, su tono de voz decaído traicionó el significado de sus palabras. La moribunda luz del anochecer tiñó su rostro de un rojo intenso.

Tanjiro estaba a punto de hablar cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Era un cartel, ricamente decorado, que mostraba el siguiente texto:

"Kitsune Kioto, el lugar donde se cumplen tus sueños, necesita una flamante showgirl. Si tienes entre 15 y 25 años y posees una gran belleza, las puertas estarán abiertas para ti."

Cuando su hermano calló abruptamente, Nezuko buscó con la mirada el objeto que había llamado tanto su atención. Después de leer aquel texto, ella negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

—Vamos, no pierdes nada con intentarlo —Tanjiro la codeó juguetonamente.

—No creo que me acepten —ella masculló mientras agachaba la mirada.

—Eres la chica más bella de nuestra aldea, por supuesto que te aceptaran—él respondió mientras encogía los hombros.

—Además, ni siquiera sé que es una showgirl. Suena peligroso —Nezuko comentó con una pizca de temor en sus ojos.

—Una showgirl es una muchacha que canta y baila, están muy de moda en occidente — él dijo confianzudamente— No te preocupes sobre el peligro, sabes que estaré siempre a tu lado para protegerte.

Nezuko suspiró, resignada. Su hermano era muy terco, cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no existía fuerza que lo pudiese hacer desistir.

—Está bien pero no creo que me acepten.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas —él dijo mientras tomaba un gran bocado de fideos— y come más rápido, tenemos que apresurarnos, de lo contrario, alguien te quitará el puesto.

Nezuko sonrió suavemente, su hermano siempre la apoyaba, sin importar la situación. Tenía que devolverle el favor.

* * *

_Kitsune Kioto_ era un local imponente, su fachada destilaba derroche y elegancia. Sin lugar a dudas, este lugar pertenecía a un mundo muy diferente al de Nezuko. Una ola de inseguridad volvió a apoderarse de ella. Estaba lista para huir de allí cuando se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, estaba llena de esperanza y expectativa.

Ella no podía fallarle.

Con una inusual y repentina confianza, Nezuko tocó la enorme puerta. Después de unos terribles segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió.

Un anciano de mirada severa y de cuerpo robusto recibió a los hermanos.

Nezuko agachó la mirada inconscientemente, no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres mayores.

—Soy Kamado Nezuko y quiero participar en la audición para showgirls— ella dijo en voz alta.

El hombre la miró de pies a cabeza, sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna clase de emoción, de hecho, casi parecía aburrido.

—Espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo, como las otras mocosas que vinieron antes.

—No, señor —ella dijo mientras alisaba la manga de su kimono, en un intento de frenar el intenso nerviosismo que crecía en su interior.

El hombre los guío por el inmenso local. Los dos hermanos observaron, atónitos, el enorme escenario que se presentaba frente a ellos. A Nezuko le empezó a doler el estómago.

Al parecer el hombre percibió el miedo que destilaba la menor pues empezó a hablar con voz despectiva:

—Mi nombre es Oichi Takai, soy el dueño de este lugar. Como pueden apreciar, _Kitsune Kioto_ es un lugar respetable, compararlo con otros locales que confunden el auténtico espectáculo con la prostitución u otros actos aborrecibles para la moral es inaudito.

Nezuko levantó las cejas, ¿él podía leer la mente?

—Bien, basta de charlas, muéstrame tu talento —dicho esto, Takai tomó asiento en uno de los elegantes sillones que se encontraban frente al escenario.

Con la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, Nezuko caminó hacia el escenario. Cuando se paró en él, se dio cuenta de la verdadera inmensidad del lugar. De manera inconsciente, sus ojos buscaron a su hermano, quien le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Aquel gesto le recordó a su familia; su madre y sus hermanos pequeños, en estos momentos, seguramente debían estar muy preocupados por ellos. Fallar no era una opción.

Entonces, Nezuko abrió la boca y empezó a cantar una canción de cuna que aprendió de su madre. Su voz era dulce por naturaleza y tenía la capacidad de calmar hasta al niño más berrinchudo.

Takai se acarició la barbilla mientras la escuchaba, luego de unos minutos, levantó la mano, una señal para que se callara.

—Tu voz no está nada mal —él dijo con indiferencia— suéltate el cabello.

Con manos temblorosas, Nezuko soltó los tres moños bajos que recogían su sedosa cabellera negra.

—Tienes una cara agradable pero no es la gran cosa —el hombre divagó mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo.

—Vamos, Takai, no seas tan duro con ella —una dulce voz resonó en el lugar. Todos los presentes clavaron los ojos en la misteriosa mujer que, de repente, se materializó en el escenario. Era una mujer bella, tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño y llevaba un delicado vestido, estilo occidental, rosa.

—Te estás suavizando, Shinobu. Por lo general, eres implacable en las audiciones —Takai la miró con escepticismo.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí reconozco el verdadero potencial —ella sonrió misteriosamente. Entonces miró a Nezuko.

—Qué torpe soy. Olvidé presentarme, soy Kocho Shinobu.

—Eh, soy Kamado Nezuko, es un placer conocerla —la menor realizó una brusca reverencia.

Takai miró a las dos mujeres y lanzó un suspiro pesado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, chiquilla? —preguntó mientras se acariciaba las sienes, un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba.

—Dieciséis, señor —Nezuko respondió con suavidad.

—Bien. Te tomaré la palabra Shinobu. Pero si la mocosa comete un error en los shows, por más pequeño que sea, se va, ¿entendido?

Shinobu asintió alegremente, Nezuko, en cambio, se estremeció.

—También quiero dejar las cosas bien claras, Shinobu, ¿qué sucedió con la última showgirl que atrapaste intentando robarme?

—Se fue —la mujer mayor sonrió pero había algo aterrador en su tono de voz.

—¿Lo tienes claro? —Takai se puso de pie.

—Sí, señor —Nezuko bajó del escenario, en dirección a su hermano.

—Bien —el hombre se fue del lugar.

De inmediato, Nezuko saltó a los brazos de Tanjiro, loca de felicidad.

—¡Lo logré, lo logré! —ella canturreó.

—Era obvio que te aceptarían, eres muy talentosa, y no lo digo porque soy tu hermano.

Un suave carraspeo interrumpió a la escena. El par se separó de inmediato.

—Ustedes no son que aquí, ¿verdad? —Shinobu preguntó, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Somos tan obvios? —Tanjiro se rascó la cabeza tímidamente.

—En Kioto, los recién llegados destacan mucho. De todas maneras, se ven muy sedientos, ¿quieren que les invite algo?

—No es necesario, usted ya me ayudó demasiado. No quiero abusar de su amabilidad —Nezuko se apresuró en responder.

—Insisto. Ahora eres parte de la familia —Shinobu le guiñó un ojo. Acto seguido, ella se posicionó detrás del par de hermanos y los empujó a la barra del salón, en donde un hombre joven se encontraba secando unas finas copas de vidrio.

—Dos sodas, por favor —la mujer colocó dos billetes arrugados sobre la superficie de mármol.

—No está abierto —el hombre contestó secamente.

—Qué insensible eres—Shinobu tarareó— estos chicos tuvieron un día muy duro, merecen un buen regalo.

Nezuko observó al hombre con curiosidad, parecía de la edad de Shinobu, tenía el cabello negro y largo, recogido en una coleta baja, pero lo que más destacó para ella, fueron sus afilados ojos azules. La voz cantarina de la mujer mayor interrumpió su observación.

—Él es Tomioka Giyuu, el cantinero. Aunque no lo parezca, es muy bueno en su trabajo.

—Mi nombre es Kamado Tanjiro, y ella es mi hermana Nezuko —los dos hermanos hicieron una rápida reverencia.

Giyuu inclinó levemente la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento, luego colocó dos vasos grandes sobre la mesa.

—Hoy haré una excepción —él dijo, resignado.

—Esto les encantará —Shinobu aplaudió alegremente.

Los dos vasos fueron llenados hasta el tope de un líquido oscuro y burbujeante. Los hermanos miraron las bebidas con obvia confusión, ¿eso se podía beber?

—Sabe muy bien, lo prometo —la mujer les dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Tanjiro fue el primero en beber, en cuanto saboreó el líquido, sus ojos se iluminaron. Curiosa por su reacción, Nezuko siguió su ejemplo.

—¡Esto sabe muy bien, señorita Shinobu! —ella exclamó maravillada.

—La soda es una bebida muy popular en occidente —la mujer rió— es un premio que ganaste por tu excelente actuación.

—No fue la gran cosa —ella murmuró mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Tienes buena voz —Giyuu dijo de repente, como si fuera un hecho obvio, haciendo sonrojar a Nezuko.

—Eh… gracias —ella desvió la mirada, nerviosa.

—¿Estabas escuchando? —Shinobu levantó una ceja, divertida.

Giyuu encogió los hombros, y se dedicó a limpiar la barra con un trapo mojado.

—De todas maneras, ¿tienen un lugar en donde poder dormir? —Shinobu miró al par de hermanos.

—Todavía no —Tanjiro respondió, un poco desanimado.

—Tengo un par de habitaciones disponibles —la mujer les guiñó el ojo.

—Eso es demasiado, no queremos ser una carga para usted —dijo Tanjiro, sorprendido.

—Yo también pasé por una situación difícil, no les cobraré nada. Además, mi casa se siente tan vacía —ella suspiró dramaticamente.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. Luego de unos segundos, Tanjiro respondió:

—Aceptamos su oferta pero pagaremos alquiler, no queremos abusar de su buena voluntad.

* * *

**Notas finales: Escribí esto durante mis recesos en el trabajo, así que no sé si me salió realmente bien je je je Además, soy una fanática de las historias ubicadas a mediados del siglo XX, hay belleza y nostalgia en esas historias, o tal vez sólo soy una sentimental u.u**

**La cita del summary pertenece al libro "Rayuela" de Julio Cortázar.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
